Uncertainty
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: So, Malec. What a surprise. This is just a short little thing between our favorite OTP. It's about the worries Magnus had for Alec's feelings for him, and the first 'I love you', because I couldn't resist. -


**This is the first time ^-^. There's so actual lemon, not really, it's just some uncertainty and build up, since I'm an innocent little girl, who defiantly doesn't read too much Malec lemons xD. I'm just not comfortable writing them. I have watched the first time in the TV show, this is based very loosely on that, but the words and the rest are not the same, that all came from my (Malec obsessed) mind. =3**

The knock resounded through the colourful loft, causing Magnus to look up from the yellowed scroll in his ring laden fingers. Snorting slightly, he threw it to the side, slowly pickling himself up off the black leather couch and sauntering towards the French doors leading to his apartment. _I wonder who it is. Could it be…? No, he's busy with Valentine. He has no time for me._ He grabbed the handle, twisting it and pulling, swinging the door wide open for his guest. His black haired, blue eyed guest. Magnus' breath caught in his throat, his dark eyes widening slightly at the sight. There, in front of him stood a sweaty, messy, tired, beautiful Alexander. _At least I get what I want sometimes_ he thought somewhere in some small place in his mind that was not occupied with thought of how the heat had caused the Nephilim's shirt to stick to his strong chest, contouring all the sharp lines- _Nuh uh. Stop it. Stop, stop, stop, stop, and stop._

"Hey Magnus." Came a soft voice, breaking the warlock from his thought. Oh god, what that voice did to him. The Shadowhunter cocked one dark brow, looking wonderingly at his warlocks face. "You Okay?" he asked, slightly worried at the fact that the normally almost-annoyingly-talkative man before him hadn't even greeted him. The dark brown eyes quickly snapped up to meet soft blue, softening as they did so.

"Hello Alexander." He said in a seductive voice, expecting his angel to blush, his normal reaction to flirting. Much to his surprise, the dark haired just smirked in response, a dark spark in his blue eyes. Magnus gulped slightly at his attitude. _What was this?_ Alec smirked again before undid his weapons belt, pulling it off in such a way, it caused a soft purring in the base of the golden man's throat. Alec yet again cocked an eyebrow, a knowing grin on his face. Slowly he reached around himself and grabbed a dagger from some sort of hidden pocket, pulling it out and tossing it up in the air before graceful catching it, still smirking, and placing it on the little table to the left of him. He removed a few more hidden weapons, the whole time a knowing look in his eyes at the lustful look in his warlock's eyes.

Suddenly he leaped forward, abruptly pushing said warlock up against the rough brick wall that decorated the front of the loft. Magnus' back shoved against the wall, his breath catching and a soft moan escaping his mouth as Alec leaned forward. Alec push Magnus' legs against the wall, leaning further in and kissing Magnus with more passion than ever before. Once the initial surprise faded, Magnus hastily started kissing back, wrapping his long arms around Alec's pale neck and deepening the kiss. Suddenly he felt strong hands sneaking under his silk shirt, rubbing softly against the exposed chest.

A finger passed over his navel-less stomach and he groaned, throwing his head back at the feeling. The hand pulled away, snapping him back to reality. No, he had to make sure. The hand made their way up to the buttons of Magnus' silk shirt, but the warlock pressed his hands firmly against the soft black fabric of Alec's daily shirt. Alec suddenly pulled away, taking the gesture much further than Magnus had intended it.

"I'm sorry, I thought- I mean." Back again was the unsure, stuttering angel that Magnus knew and- loved. He looked down worriedly at his lap, his usual blush spreading across his face, dusting his nose and cheeks. A slightly bruised look was in Magnus' eyes as he looked at the man, though he tried his hardest to hide it. He should have known that the Nephilim would see through his façade, and the look only caused the blue eyed man to look even more ashamed. "I'm really sorry, Magnus. I don't know what I was-"he was cut off by Magnus.

"Alec, it's fine." The Shadowhunter started protesting, but he gave him a pointed look, effectively shutting him up. "It's really fine. I just want to-"He sighed. "I know you have never… done this before, and I just want you to be sure." At this he got a deep growl from the man opposite him.

"Magnus. I am sure. I want this." Magnus sighed, sitting down on the chair he had moved next to.

"Yes, that's it. Do you want this, or do you just want to try it? Do you really want you first time-"he took a deep breath, shutting his glamoured eyes. "To be with me? A… dirty downworlder. Somebody part demon-"his worries were cut off yet again he felt a weight on his lap. He opened his eyes and gasped at the Shadowhunter straddling his lap, an angry look on his beautiful face.

"Magnus, you idiot. Don't ever, I mean ever, refer to yourself like that. You are no different than any of the Nephilim, and believe me, you are a much better person than many of those part angel. You can't help how you were born, but what you are does now define you. You are beautiful." He stopped, breathing deeply. He looked up innocently at the warlock, a questioning look in his eyes. "Can I see your eyes, Magnus?" The Downworlders brown eyes widened. Then he sighed, shutting them, removing the glamour. He kept them closed for a minute, thinking about what he was about to do, and dreading the man's response. Then he opened his eyes.

Alec gasped, amazed. Magnus mistook the gesture and looked away from his face, wanting to look anywhere but there. Alec caught his face lightly in his hands, moving till he was looking into those golden green eyes. "Your really are ridiculous, aren't you?" _Yes, thinking this would work out. You being you, and me being… me._ "You are so worried. Why?" He gasped when he felt Magnus shaking in his arms. "Magnus, Magnus, calm down, look at me." He said soothingly, rubbing Magnus' back softly. "Magnus. You are so worried to show yourself to others, so ashamed of you demon half." Magnus flinched at that, cowering from Alec. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." He said simply, staring into those beautiful eyes. "Magnus, I understand that your whole life you have been judged and mistreated because of who you are. But you need to stop. Without your other half, you wouldn't have been immortal. We would never have met." Magnus' eyes widened at those word, feeling a light kiss on his jaw. Soon he felt Alec's words against his cheek. "You wouldn't have you magic. Imagine you without magic. I'm sure you would still be magnificent, but still. You wouldn't have those eyes, those beautiful eyes." Magnus gasped, but Alec wasn't done. "But most importantly, you wouldn't be you." He said heavily, his breath hot on Magnus' skin. "You wouldn't be Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. You wouldn't be-"He stopped, breathing deeply, before carrying on. "You wouldn't be that man I love. I love you, Magnus Bane. All of you, every part and everything about you. You are perfect." At this point, Magnus had pretty much stopped breathing, looking into his Shadowhunter's deep eyes and getting lost there. He was found by a soft loving kiss pressed to his lips. Alec hooked Magnus' legs around his waist and picked him up, his glittery head resting on his shoulder.

He walked into the bedroom, softly placing the warlock onto his canary yellow bed, and crawling in next to him. He kissed his warlock, with all the lust, the passion, the _love_ he had. He kissed him again and again till he felt soft hands on his chest, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. He started pulling way on instinct but strong arms soon wrapped around his waist, keeping him still. He looked into those beautiful eyes, astounded again by their beauty.

"Alexander." The blue eyes man glanced down at the warlock moving lips before pulling back ever so slightly so as to see his whole beautiful face. "I love you too. Some people might not agree with that, me, a downworlder, loving you, and angel-" he was broken from yet again worrying by a snort at the word angel, before soft lips silenced him, shattering any last worry he had, and leaving nothing but love.

Pure, undulated love.

 **Yes, that's an ending. This was really random and I apologize if it was boring. Well done for getting through it. Please review, if you can. Thoughts, typos, anything really. Thanks.**


End file.
